


Carpe Diem?

by Janeway69



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Kissing, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway69/pseuds/Janeway69
Summary: James let's M know he's seen her tattoo.She let's slip that she has more than one.James wants to know more...
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Comments: 28
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that developed based on Judi's wrist tattoo, it kinda went from there! Lol
> 
> I own nothing...except the story idea ;-)
> 
> Thank you [ tayryn ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn) you've been a huge help and your encouragement has been welcomed dearly. Thank you also for welcoming me into this fabulous fandom

Olivia sat at her desk, head down making her way through the day's paperwork. She knew she needed to stay on track or face the backlog tomorrow and no doubt the day after that.

She was just about to sign off on a report when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She knew why. 

Without raising her head, Olivia pressed the button on her phone to connect her to Tanner.

"Yes, M?" Her Chief of Staff asked. The next report in front of her, Olivia's eyes skimming over the content, she replied to Tanner's question. "Send him in, Bill."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tanner acknowledged, the smile in his voice evident.

Just as he'd finished saying the words, her door opened wide and Bond was striding across the floor towards her desk. 

"Good morning, M."   
M didn't look up. He's very chipper, she thought. "007"

Olivia was aware that he had sat down. When he didn't say anything further, she finally looked up at him, sighed internally and gave him her full attention placing her pen down. 

"Was there something you wanted, 007, I am rather busy." Olivia gestured to the paperwork.

Bond smiled at her. She kept her facial features the same, giving an air of indifference. She would not let him see what that smile did to her insides.

Bond seemed to look her over before speaking. "I saw something the other day I wanted to ask you about." When she remained silent but continued to look at him, James gave a little smirk. Olivia wanted to give him a smack.

"Oh?" She looked back down at her paperwork. As much as she enjoyed seeing him, she was very busy.

"Yes..." she could hear his grin "...Carpe Diem, M?" 

Olivia didn't look up immediately, but she did glance at her right wrist, currently covered by the sleeve of her blouse. when she looked at him again, he was grinning, broadly. 

"Yes 007...what about it?" Olivia would not smile at him.

James chuckled. "You just don't seem the tattoo type." He watched her eyebrows lift; he could see the twinkle in her blue eyes, but that was all she was giving him.

Before he could say more, M leaned forward, resting her arms in her desk "There's a lot you don't know about me, 007." Why was she continuing this line of conversation with him

"Oh...I don't know..." Bond began listing what he knew about her. Olivia listened as he told her how she liked her coffee, her favourite restaurant, her age, her real, full name, even how old she was when she lost her virginity. 

*How did you...?" She couldn't hide her surprise at that. "Nevermind, I don't want to know how you know that." She gave him a scowl. He didn't even flinch, just continued to grin at her. 

Olivia was annoyed that he clearly knew so much about her, however she was aware he didn't know it all. She shouldn't say anything though, it was unprofessional. This flirting, and she knew it was flirting, would have to stop. But the grin was still there, enticing her, wanting her to share more 

Olivia moved to resume her work. Telling herself to say nothing further and just dismiss him. But the words were out of her mouth before she realised what she'd done.

"You don't know where my other tattoo is." 

She looked up at him, happy that the grin was no longer there and surprise had replaced it.

"You have another tattoo..?" His voice was quiet. Silently pleased with herself for shocking him, but slightly annoyed that she'd revealed that piece of information. Olivia nodded 

"What? Where?" James asked rather excitedly.

"Well...that's for me to know and you to find out!" She internally smacked her head. What was wrong with her? She really needed him to leave before she revealed anything more.

James' eyes widened and a smirk emerged. "Is that a challenge, M?" 

Olivia laughed, despite how awkward she felt, she enjoyed seeing him happy. Before she even realised it "Yes" was out of her mouth. That was supposed to be to myself, she said to herself.

"Can I see it?" He asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

'Don't bloody think so' she thought. "It's not visible..." Why oh why had she said that? What was wrong with her today? Maybe she should pop down to medical. His eyes widened at that little tidbit and then the grin was back.

Before he could say anything more, "Bond, I'm very busy, so if you could please....bugger off, I'd appreciate it." Olivia looked back down at her desk, her face hot with embarrassment and if she really thought about it... excitement.

She heard him stand, relief flooding her. Head still down, her eyes looked up to see him standing there, watching her, before he turned and headed for the door. Letting out a slow breath, Olivia looked up once more. His hand was on the door, facing away from her. His head turned to the side, he still had that bloody grin plastered to his face.

"Challenge accepted!" 

The door was open and he was gone before she could say anything more.

Her eyes wide and her heart hammering, Olivia spoke to the room.

"Well...fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Over the following weeks, whenever Bond wasn't on assignment, he always seemed to be where Olivia was. The lift, Q branch, in the car to see the PM, once he even stood outside the ladies’ loo, waiting for her to come out. But his question was always the same: "Where is the tattoo?" and always with the sexy grin. It was infuriating! The last straw was when she arrived home to find him sitting on her sofa, watching TV. 

She knew he was there as soon as she'd opened her front door. Muttering to herself about how the World could actually be better off without 007, she walked into her lounge area. The cheeky bugger had even taken his shoes off and had his feet resting on her coffee table.

Bond glanced at her, like it was an everyday occurrence that he was there waiting for her. "Good evening, M." he smiled then turned back to the TV.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here 007?" She was angry. She'd had a long day; she was tired and in need of a bath. She needed candles, wine, her own space and maybe her...dildo.

But when Bond switched the TV off and turned his body to face her, she knew he wasn't disappearing any time soon. "I thought I'd pop in and say hi," he told her, smiling as though nothing were wrong.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, not quite believing him, but she could feel her anger dissipating. ‘That bloody smile,' she thought. She then realised she was more annoyed at herself.

"You thought you'd pop in...?" Shaking her head, she turned to her drinks table, she needed scotch. However, one was already poured for her. Knocking back the prepared drink, she then poured herself another one, before turning back to face him.

"So... what couldn't wait that you felt you needed to break in, have my scotch," the nod of her head acknowledging the glass on the coffee table, "and watch my TV?" Olivia sipped from her glass.

Bond stood from the sofa and moved in front of her. He was now in her personal space. She wasn’t going to show him how much he affected her though.

"I'm here because..." He took the glass from her hand and sipped at her scotch, before handing it back to her. Olivia’s eyes widened at his cheek, but she desperately wanted to turn the glass so she could sip from where he had. ‘You’re pathetic,' she thought of herself.

"I want to know where your other tattoo is." His eyes were twinkling at her.

Knocking back her scotch, she then placed the glass tumbler on the table behind her. 

Olivia watched him closely. "You're still on this?"  
James nodded, a familiar smirk on his face. He knew she'd cave and that irritated her. She soon had a thought; she knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse. 

"Ok.. " she began, James' face lighting up. "BUT..." his eyes narrowed slightly. "But what?" he asked.

"I’ll give you 5 guesses to where it is. If after those 5 guesses you still haven't succeeded, you have to stop trying to find out and I get to decide on a tattoo and location for you...on your body." James laughed at that 

"...and if I win?” he asked.   
"I'll show you where it is." Olivia tried for an air of nonchalance; she wasn’t convinced she’d managed it.

"You'll actually show me?” Olivia watched as James’ eyes lit up. She nodded. “You’ll not just point to where it's located?" He asked. 

“I promise to show you,” she confirmed. She held out her hand to shake on it, however, he didn’t take her hand.

"I'll agree to your terms, but I would like to stipulate, that if I win, you’ll have to show what and where your tattoo is located...I want to see it up close.” Olivia could feel her heart rate increase, he’s never going to see it, she thought. James was still talking. “...AND I'll still let you choose a tattoo and location on my body." 

His hand moved towards hers, then he pulled it back, but he stepped closer to her. “You also have to have dinner with me.”   
'Cheeky bugger' she thought, but said verbally, “Dinner?”

“Yes,” said James. “You know...where two people, ie you...” he pointed to her, “and me...” then back to himself, “go out to a nice restaurant, in our fine clothes and eat nice food and drink champagne.” He was smiling at her now, almost shyly. 

Eyeing him fondly and before she lost her nerve, Olivia grabbed his hand and shook it. “Okay, 007, you have yourself a deal!”

Their hands releasing, Olivia moved to sit in her sofa, pleased to feel it swallow her into its comfy embrace. She slipped her shoes off and placed her stockinged feet on the coffee table. Crossing her legs for better comfort, she watched as James returned to her sofa and sat down beside her, their arms not quite touching. She sensed he was about to speak.

"These 5 guesses..." He started 

"Yes?" Olivia asked. 

"Can they be all at once or over a period of time?"

Olivia gave a small smile. "That is entirely up to you." James smiled back at her. "Whether it's all in one go or once a month for the next..."   
He interrupted her, "I can't wait that long!"  
Olivia laughed. "Either way," she said, "...your decision"  
James nudged her arm with his, she felt the spark it ignited within her, go all the way to her toes. "I'm going to ponder a few things out loud, but I'll be clear when I'm actually guessing...ok with you?"   
Olivia nodded.  
James turned his body to face her, his eyes skimming over her body, making her breasts ache and her nipple harden.

"So... it's not on your neck, back or shoulders," he said more to himself than her. 

Olivia interrupted him, "How can you be sure?" 

His gaze returned to her face. "I've played bodyguard at various functions over the last few months...there was that gorgeous navy off the shoulder affair which I personally thought accentuated your breasts deliciously and the flair of your hips were perfect." 

Olivia felt her breath hitch at the look in James’ eyes. She could feel the flush all across her body. When James had spoke of her breasts, her nipples seemed to tighten further.

"Ok ok...I get it..." Olivia started but James talked over her. "And then, there was that little black dress with no back that showed off your spine and the soft skin of your back." 

Olivia became aware that she was starting to breathe heavily, almost panting, she squeezed her thighs together hoping to ease the ache in her cunt.

Olivia could feel his eyes on her. She wanted to look at him, give him permission to take her and make her his.

Whilst her mind was trying to control her body, James continued speaking.

"You've had bare arms at the office, so not there, and when you've worn skirts, I can see you're wearing sheer tights..."  
Olivia corrected him, "Not tights." Why was she speaking?

James swallowed. "Stockings?" Olivia gave a knowing smile. “Suspenders?” At her slight nod, James sat back on her sofa and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths before looking at her again.

As he sat there trying to find his self control, Olivia watched him and wondered why she was allowing all this to happen. This conversation they were having was intimate and very personal. When James eyes met hers, she knew instantly why.

She loved him. It was as simple as that. Deep down she knew that she’d always known that, hence the tattoo in the first place. If she looked at him closely enough, she knew he felt the same for her. She’d chosen to ignore it for Queen and Country.

At this self admission, Olivia felt a warmth bloom in her chest. It made her happy, no longer lonely. This whole tattoo business was clearly leading somewhere, and she felt excited at the prospect.

When James cleared his throat, Olivia focussed on him again.

"...So it has to be on your thighs, stomach, just below your breasts or on your bottom.” He mused, his eyes taking her all in once again. Olivia squeezed her thighs together again.

“If I touched you now, what do you think would happen?” James whispered close to her ear.

Words like 'caution' and 'wind' flitted through her mind.

Breathing heavily now. “Touch me and find out,” Olivia whispered, huskily.

James brought his left hand to her right cheek, clasping it gently as his mouth moved to kiss and nuzzle her neck and behind her left ear.

Olivia moaned and tilted her head so he had better access. Her mouth came into contact with his palm on her cheek. She kissed and licked his palm, smiling against it as she heard him groan with pleasure.

“Bloody hell, M!” James rasped against her ear, the sensation causing her knickers to dampen even more.

Olivia desperately wanted to kiss him, to place her lips on his, to touch her tongue to his and just get lost in the sensations they were creating together. But James seemed content to continue nuzzling her neck and collarbone.

"You don't strike me as the type who would willingly inflict pain upon sensitive parts of your body," he murmured. “Mmhmm,” Olivia agreed with him. James brought his gaze to hers, his lips so close she could feel his breath move passed her lips making her shudder.

"That means your nipples, breasts, mound and cunt are tattoo free." James watched her eyes close.

“You’re so responsive...” his mouth was enticingly close to hers. Olivia opened her eyes and glared at him.

“James Bond if you do not kiss me...” his mouth descended on hers. ‘Finally,’ she thought, as her eyes closed again. Her hands were in his hair, if she could have pulled him closer, she would have. She couldn’t remember a kiss quite so passionate.

They parted for breath, panting heavily, chests heaving. Olivia watched as James’ eyes cast downwards to her breasts.

“God your tits are magnificent!” he told her when he looked back up at her. Olivia grinned at him. “But...then, so are you,” he murmured as his lips brushed hers.   
Olivia felt the slight blush stain her cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered “...you’re pretty damn good yourself.” She felt shy all of a sudden.

If James noticed, he didn’t say anything, but he did smile at her then leaned forward to give her a quick kiss before he stood from the sofa.

Olivia gave him a surprised look. “Where are you going?” she thought she sounded aroused but petulant.

James turned to collect his jacket for the back of the sofa before he faced her again and spoke.

“As much as I want to see where this goes...” slipping the jacket on “...and it’s definitely going somewhere.” He grinned and winked at her causing her to laugh but agree with him. “Yes...it is”

“I have to be on that flight in a few hours.”   
Olivia's eyes widened as she was reminded of his next assignment. “Oh Shit...I totally forgot.” She was moving to stand when he held out his hands to help her.  
“Well...” he started. “I did distract you somewhat.” He grinned again. 

Olivia stood with his assistance and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed again, neither letting it get too heated. When they parted, Olivia felt almost despondent. She knew better than anyone that this was his job, but something had shifted between them.

“Be safe...” she kissed him lightly. “...come back to me.”   
James' smile grew. “I always do. Anyway, I have added incentives.” His grin turned mischievous. Olivia raised her brow in question. He leaned forward and kissed her again 'I could get used to this' she thought. “Yes...you...” another kiss. “And your tattoo!”

Olivia threw her head back and laughed. “You still want to go through with our deal?”

“Of course, I do!” He started to nuzzle her neck. Olivia moaned again as she spoke, “I could show you right now...” 

James pulled back. “And spoil all my fun? Absolutely not!” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I want a little fun guessing and a lot of fun finding” 

Olivia smiled again. “Ahhh! You want to be thorough. I approve wholeheartedly.” More kisses followed.

James, reluctantly, pulled away from the kiss and the warmth of her embrace. “I really should be going...if I miss my flight, I think my boss may just kick my arse!” he smirked at her.

“You got that right, 007!” she told him as she followed him to the front door. “However, I would kiss it better for you.”

James laughed at that as he opened the door, but soon stopped and looked back at her. “We’ll talk when I get back?”

Olivia nodded. “Of course”

“I don’t mean the debrief...”

“I understand, James.” She nodded.   
He grinned at her, then he was gone.

Olivia moved forward to lock the door behind him. She turned and stood back against the door; her smile wide. She touched her lips and neck where he had kissed her, enjoying the sensations the memories invoked.

She then had a thought. “Definitely going to need that dildo,” she said, laughing to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after James had left, Olivia was heading home from work. It was 9.30pm, an early finish for her. She was staring out the window, not really seeing the passing scenery, it had been another long and busy day. 

She could feel herself start to nod off when the car pulled up to her house and her phone pinged notifying her of a text.

Olivia was out of the car and halfway to her front door when she said goodbye to her driver. She let herself into the house, locked the door behind her before kicking off her shoes.

Her bag was unceremoniously dumped on the sofa as she headed to pour herself a drink. Taking a sip, she felt the liquid leave a slight, but pleasurable burn down her throat. After her second sip, she pulled her phone from her pocket, smiling when she saw it was a text from James 

She moved to sit on the sofa, tucking her legs and feet under her when she opened the message.

Olivia was grinning when she put down her phone. She’d never had an online chat like that before. She was pleased it was safe to use, hidden by multiple firewalls. She didn’t regret anything she’d said to James, but she didn’t want everyone else to know. Just her and James.

When she lay her head back against the sofa, Olivia became very aware of the ache deep within her cunny. 

Deciding to relieve the 'tension' Olivia got herself into a comfortable position, laying on her back, her head near the armrest. She bent her right leg so it rested against the back of the sofa and she adjusted her skirt so she could open her thighs further. Resting her left foot on the edge of the coffee table, Olivia knew it would sturdy enough for her to push against for leverage, if she needed to. Now splayed open on her sofa, Olivia now had room to play.

As Olivia lay there feeling horny but comfortable, she noticed that she hadn’t closed the blinds. After an internal debate, she left them open, enjoying how it heightened her arousal.

Olivia brought both arms to rest above her head and closed her eyes. She slowly brought her right hand to her hair, touching her as a lover may do. Her hand moved to skim over her face, her fingers ghosting round her eyes, her nose and her lips. Olivia placed two fingers in her mouth and moaned as she imagined it to be James’ cock.

Soon her moist fingers trailed down her chin, down her throat towards where her blouse 'V'd just above her cleavage. Olivia brought her left hand down to undo her blouse allowing it to open so she could access her generous breasts

Pulling the cups down and under her boobs, she brought both hands to cup and caress her curves, her fingers feathering over her mounds of sensitive flesh. Circling her nipples, she could feel them begin to tighten. Helping them along, she pinched, pulled and twisted. The assault on her nipples made her cry out with pleasure, her hips lifting as if to get closer to her invisible lover. Her left hand moving between both nipples, her right hand skimmed down and over her stomach. As much as she wanted to bury her fingers into her hot cunny, her hand bypassed where she wanted it most, to whisper along her thighs. 

She thought about how James would find her tattoo and wondered if he’d appreciate it. When she’d first had it done, on her visit to The Bahamas, she’d been terrified someone would see it. But as she’d worn long skirts and loose trousers, no one had.

Focussing her mind on the task at hand, Olivia brought her hand to her cunny. She loved calling it that, it aroused her so. She’d read it in a bodice ripper back in her 20s and it had stuck with her. Unfortunately, her husband had never been much of a fan of the term, preferring vagina or pussy depending on how amorous he was feeling. As she lay there, stroking her folds, she hoped James would enjoy her cunny. She giggled at the thought, followed by a moan of pleasure.

Olivia was happy to find herself pleasantly wet. She wasn’t sure she would be, so lube had become her best friend in that department. Though only with her toys, she’d been with no one since her husband had died. Had no wish to...until recently.

Olivia moaned louder when she tweaked her nipple and circled her clit. She repeated the motion, before gathering more moisture and circling her clit again, feeling the bundle of nerves stiffen as she pleasured it.

When she used only her fingers, she tended to stimulate her clit more. If she had a toy or a cock, she loved the penetration. She enjoyed the feeling of fullness, allowing her inner muscles to clench around the cock within. She loved it hard and fast, moaning loudly with each pound against her cunt. She also enjoyed deep and slow, rocking her hips against her lover, soon to be James.

She knew she was close; she could feel her orgasm almost upon her. Dipping her fingers to gather more of her wetness to rub over her clit, Olivia imagined it to be James' tongue and fingers and when she gave her throbbing nub a little flick, she cried out as her orgasm rushed through her body. Her head thrown back into the sofa cushions, hips lifting and her fingers moving quickly, circling her clit drawing out her orgasm. Soon her hips dropped to the sofa and she brought her soaked fingers to her mouth, tasting herself wishing it were both herself and James she could taste on her tongue. Soon though.

Olivia lay on the sofa a little longer, her panting slowly returning to normal breathing before she smiled to herself. 

She couldn’t wait for James to return.


	4. Chapter 4

It would be almost a week before Olivia and James got to speak privately. M and 007 managed to talk three days after their ‘chat’. It was very much all business whilst she was in the office. Olivia had been a little nervous, but James was ever the professional. He was close to finding the information they needed, but the woman James had been speaking to had disappeared.

Olivia’s heart clenched at the thought he’d probably slept with her. She knew it was part of the job and he was very good at his job. ‘It’s just sex,' she kept telling herself. What they would have, what they had was more than that. It was years of verbal foreplay, sexual attraction, sometimes fear even. But most of all, it was love. She looked forward to the intimate moments: hand holding, morning cuddles, hello kisses, romance and most definitely sex. Lots of sex!

\-----  
Not long after 007 cut communication with M and Tanner, Olivia received a chat message. It was from James.

  
M was a little annoyed that he hadn’t used his full sexual potential. Olivia was thrilled. It was like he’d read her mind and wanted to put it to rest.  


She sent it not expecting a reply. The sooner he got what was needed, the sooner he would be back.

\-----  
Two days later, James had the list of potential buyers for black market weapons and for trafficking women. MI5 had a list of sellers. They now needed to arrange a meet with one of their own buyers and the sellers on the list. That was all happening near various ports in the south of England...MI5 territory. MI6 would only step in if requested.

The following day, James was on a chartered plane, heading back to London. It would be late when he arrived. It was 2230 now and they were about an hour from landing. James decided to message Olivia. 

James pressed speed dial; it rang once before she answered. 

“Hello James.” She couldn’t help smiling. 

“Hello Olivia.” His voice made her feel all gooey inside ‘Get a grip!’ she thought. 

“You haven’t landed yet, have you?” She checked her watch. 

“Not yet, less than an hour I think, then home to shower and bed.” She could hear him stifle a yawn.

“Maybe come in tomorrow about 11, give yourself time to rest,” she told him, snuggling down into her bed covers. 

James yawned; Olivia smiled. 

“Sorry, I promise I didn’t call just to yawn in your ear.” He gave a tired chuckle.

“It’s okay, it’s late. You’re tired and you’ve had a busy few days.” It was her turn to try and suppress a yawn...and failed. They both laughed at that. 

“I was wondering when I could see you?” James asked. 

“You’ll be seeing me tomorrow.” Her voice sounded sleepy. 

“I’ll be seeing M tomorrow. I want to see Olivia.” She smiled sleepily at that. 

“Olivia wants to see you too. How about 7:00 tomorrow evening, here and we’ll have a take away.” 

“It’s a date!” James said. He knew he was losing her to sleep.

“Sleep, Olivia. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Okay James, bye...love you.” The call ended. 

James could feel his eyebrows head north to his hair line and his smile grew wide. 

“I love you too, Olivia,” he whispered, knowing she couldn’t hear him.

\------

Olivia woke 10 minutes before her alarm was due to go off. Although it happened so often it still annoyed her. 

As her body started to wake, she was aware she was lying on something. Contorting herself to reach it, she realised it was her phone. She then remembered that James had called her late. 

Had she fallen asleep on him? She couldn’t recall ending the conversation. Opening her phone, she saw she had several chat messages from him.

Suddenly startled, Olivia turned her alarm off. “Every bloody time,” she muttered to herself. It was 6:30am. Time to drag her body up, shower, then coffee. Her driver would arrive promptly at 7.20am. 

Sitting up and moving her legs over the side of her bed, she noticed her satin nightgown had rode up. She could see her tattoo quite clearly. She wondered if James would find it tonight. She wondered what he’d make of it. ‘Time will tell’ she thought, before standing to get ready for her day.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost 8 by the time Olivia made it home. She’d nearly been on time! 

At 6pm she'd gathered her things ready to leave.

At 6.01pm Tanner stopped her office to say the PM was on his way to see her for a quick chat. She had groaned at that. The PM was never quick...or chatty when she thought about it. 

She headed back into her office, dumped her stuff back down before sending James a message.

She had been about to put her phone down when it pinged with his reply.

Olivia chuckled.

She’d been about to say more when Tanner told her the PM was now heading up.

After a 90 minute “quick chat” the PM had left, allowing Olivia to message James again.

  


She was just pulling up when she noticed the living room light on. ‘Either James has let himself in or I’m about to kick someone’s arse,' she thought. 

“Hi,” he said softly. 

She smiled back. “Hi yourself,” she replied just as soft.

“I’ve been thinking about doing that all day.” He stepped back, took her coat and bag from her and she locked the door.

“Was it worth the wait?” She asked. 

He leaned in close, pressed his lips briefly to hers. “Most definitely”

Then he turned and walked down the hall to the living room. Olivia took the opportunity to admire his arse as he walked away from her, noting how delicious it looked, clad in jeans. ‘It’ll look even better out of jeans,' she thought as she grinned to herself. 

Olivia followed James into the living room, where he handed her a glass tumbler of scotch and told her the food was in the kitchen. 

She took a large sip and sighed happily. “Thank you, James.” She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him in for kiss, before promptly telling him she was starving. 

They made their way to the kitchen when James spoke. “I quite like my scotch that way.”   
Laughing, Olivia swatted his arse 

\-----   
Once they’d finished eating and discussing the PM, James suggested that Olivia go get comfy on the sofa and he’d wash the dishes, not that there were many. 

Lying on the sofa, head at one end, feet at the other, was how James found a dozing Olivia. He quietly dug his phone out of his pocket, opened up the camera and took a photo of her. She looked peaceful, no longer stressed. 

He put his phone on the coffee table before gently lifting her feet so he could sit down with her feet in his lap. 

Closing his eyes, James let his mind wander aimlessly, just enjoying the rare, quiet moment beside the woman he loved. ‘I could get used to this,’ he thought as he started to rub her feet. Rubbing soon became massaging.

“If I’d known you could massage feet like this, I'd have let you do it years ago,” she moaned at how good it felt. “I can’t even recall the last time someone massaged them.” Olivia closed her eyes, enjoying how great it felt to firstly, have James' hands on her and secondly, at the fact he was massaging her feet. 

Soon however, she pulled her right foot away when his finger softly trailed over the sole of her foot. Olivia’s eyes shot open and she saw James grinning. 

“James.” Her voice held a warning.

“You’re ticklish!” His grin widened.

“No!”

He gently grabbed her right foot again, his face clearly ignoring her earlier warning.

“James, don’t!” She tried to pull her foot away when he lightly trailed his touch along her feet again. She failed and started laughing. 

Loving the sound of her laugh and the look on her face, James moved his hands along her legs to her waist and sides. 

By now they were both laughing. Slowing his wandering hands so Olivia could catch her breath, James saw something out of the corner of his eye. His hands stopped moving. Olivia glanced at him and noticed his stare was on her skirt and how far it rode up her thighs.

James turned to look at her, smirking.

“I knew it had to be on your thigh!”

“Oh really?” she said sardonically before her breath hitched as he moved his hand to trace his fingers over her tattoo. His eyes never strayed from hers though.

“Yeah, once I’d discounted everywhere else, it only left a few places on your body. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t sure which thigh, but I knew I’d have fun looking.” James gave her a wicked grin and waggled his eyebrows.

Olivia would have laughed, but she was all too aware that James was drawing circles on her inner thigh.

Mouth dry and her breathing heavy, Olivia wondered if James could feel the heat radiating from her cunny. He hadn’t even touched skin, only her stocking.

“May I, Olivia?” Eyes still on her.

“Hmm?” She was trying to focus on what he was saying. 

“Your tattoo, may I look at it?” The circles continued, but he never went any higher than mid thigh. It was both endearing and frustrating as hell.

Olivia nodded and felt her heart begin to beat so hard and fast, she had visions of it exploding from her chest. 

James sat up to get himself into a better position to view her mysterious tattoo. He’d been waiting weeks for this moment.

Initially when he saw it, he realised it was black text but definitely an elegant font. From his position it looked like it read LOO W.

“Who is LOO W?” He asked her, a perplexed look on his face. 

Still feeling a little fuzzy with desire, Olivia felt just as confused. “LOO W?”

“Yeah, your tattoo reads LOO W.” 

Realisation dawned on her and Olivia began laughing at his error. Laughing along with her, not really knowing why, James spoke, “What?” 

Trying to catch her breath, she indicated she wanted to be let up. James moved so she could sit with her back to the sofa and placed her right foot on the edge of coffee table. 

“It’s not LOO W. You’re reading it upside down,” she told him.   
His gaze moved back to her thigh. “Ahh.” He nodded, looking back at her, then realisation hit. Eyes widening. “Ohh!”   
Olivia was nodding at him.

James’ gaze returned to her tattoo, staring for a minute or two. He then moved his fingers to trace the letter, her letter and then the number, his number on her inner thigh.

Eyes back on hers again, James spoke softly to her. 

“I like it...it’s almost like you’ve been marked as mine.” 

When she didn’t slap him at his presumption, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling back from her, she gave a small breathy sigh.

Voice husky, Oliva spoke, “Am I James?”   
He gave her a questioning look.   
“Am I yours?” She responded.

His hands once again on her face, his thumbs tracing delicate features, James looked her in the eye and spoke, “I very much want you to be mine Olivia...as much as I want to be yours.” 

As soon as Olivia said the words, “You are”, James kissed her. His right hand moving to the back of her head, the left skimming the side of her neck. 

Olivia felt the kiss all the way to her toes. Her hands were now in his hair, her breasts pushed against his chest. When their tongues touched, they both moaned in unison. 

Soon, James manoeuvred them, so Olivia was lying on the sofa, her skirt now around her waist with James cradled between her stocking clad thighs. It felt good to have him finally rubbing his cock against her cunny, even with them both fully clothed. 

To Olivia, they seemed to kiss for ages. It was wonderful! She recalled when she was younger and having a good snog behind the bike shed at school. However, none of the boys could ever match up to the man that was James Bond. 

Their kisses were passionate, soft, wet, slow, hard and arousing. They’d nip, bite and suck at each other’s lips. Olivia knew they’d be swollen. 

She hadn’t realised how much she missed kissing, especially with someone you love. Yes, she and James had kissed before but nothing like this. Coupled with her knees bent, cradling James’ hips and the delightful friction of their lower bodies, Olivia knew what she wanted next. 

When they next parted for breath, James rubbed his nose softly against hers. 

“I could kiss you for hours,” he murmured. 

“You won’t hear me complaining.” She smiled up at him. 

He was watching her. When the silence and lack of kissing continued to stretch, she asked, “James?”   
Her hand came up to his left temple and caressed down the side of his face. His head turned into the caress, but his eyes remained on her. She was about to question him further when he spoke. 

“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing or us sneaking about having ‘quickies’ when the urge takes us.” She raised her eyesbrows at that. 

He kissed her lightly but pulled away when she wanted to continue the kiss. 

“What do you want, James?” Her heart was pounding, she was sure he could feel it. 

James took a deep breath. “I want a lifetime of kisses...” He watched her eyes widen at that, but he continued. “I want you to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning.” His eyes held such seriousness. 

“That’s very cliched, James.” She gave him a small smile. 

“But no less true.” He rubbed his nose against hers again and continued talking. “We both know I’ve bedded many women for Queen and Country.” He raised up slightly, so he could see her eyes. “But I always come back to you. I’ve always loved you, Olivia. It started small, but it’s grown to the point where I can no longer keep it to myself. I don’t want to keep it to myself!”

He could see her eyes were glistening with tears. “I am very much in love with you, Olivia Mansfield”

James watched Olivia’s features, he could see her swallowing and a lone tear fell from her eye. It felt like hours before she spoke. 

“That has to be the sappiest declaration of love I’ve ever heard outside of a Mills and boon novel...” James laughed at that, she could feel the rumble in his chest resonate through hers and she loved it.

“But...”   
“But?” James asked.   
“But I loved every word.” James moved to kiss her again, but she gently stopped him. “...and I am very much in love with you too, James.” 

With that she raised her head to meet his, using her hand behind his head to bring him closer. When their lips met it felt explosive, hot and passionate. The hard ridge of his cock seemed to harden further, and Olivia couldn’t help but thrust her hips up against him, causing them both to groan. 

The next thing Olivia knew, James' mouth was on her neck, kissing and sucking at her. ‘He’s going to leave a mark,’ she thought, knowing she should protest but she didn’t. If anything, it excited her and caused her to thrust against him again. 

“James...”

He was moving down her body. At some point the buttons on her blouse were undone and now James was nuzzling her breasts. It was heaven and she craved him more. She heard him mumble something into her cleavage. 

“What?” She was panting now. She watched as James' head came into view. 

“I said...you have the most amazing tits!” He was about to go back to them when Olivia clasped his head with both hands.

“James...” His pupils were blown and filled with desire. Hers were probably the same, she thought, still panting. “As comfortable as this sofa is, I don’t want our first time on it. That can come later. Bed...now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M"s Thigh Tattoo
> 
>   
> 


	6. Chapter 6

James didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly but carefully removed himself from the warm softness of her body and stood up.

As he stood, Olivia happily looked him over, glancing appreciatively at the very generous bulge at the front of his jeans.

James followed Olivia’s gaze, chuckling at her obvious appraisal of him. He then took her hand, helped her stand before pulling her into his arms. James made sure to pull her tight against him. 

Olivia could once again feel the hard ridge of his cock against the soft, roundness of her tummy. “Don’t worry,” James said. “You’ll get your hands on it soon enough.” 

Olivia gave him a wicked grin, before telling him what she wanted. “James, I want your cock in my cunny!” Olivia watched as James swallowed, the movement drawing her attention to the bobbing of his Adams apple. She’d been about to kiss it when he'd bent down and lifted her into his arms as if she weighed nothing. 

Olivia placed her arms around his neck, then James started walking in the direction of her bedroom. Carefully walking up the stairs, James glanced at her.

“Say it again!” James all but demanded of her. She smiled up at him knowing exactly what he was referring to. “I want your cock...” she licked her lips, “...in my cunny” 

“Bloody hell, Olivia, you know how to make a man hard!” 

Soon they were in her bedroom and James was lowering her to the side of the bed, allowing to sit on the edge. James kissed her. Olivia loved his kisses, she loved how he’d murmur against her lips. “It won’t just be my cock in your cunny.” 

James licked her lower lip then stood to remove his t-shirt. Olivia was pleased she was sitting down. James' kisses, words and the sight of him undressing in front of her was enough to make her feel lightheaded.

Wanting to be active in the removing of his clothes, Olivia stood from the bed, moved her hands to undo his jeans, when he stopped her. 

“Touch me and this will be over well before we want it to,” James told her huskily. Biting her lower lip, Olivia removed her hands from his jeans and started to remove her clothes.

James watched as Olivia removed her blouse, then her skirt. When she was standing before him in her pale pink lacy bra, knickers and suspenders, did he then move to undo his jeans. He’d needed those few moments to calm down, although calm was very much not what he was feeling. 

Tugging his jeans down and off, James took his eyes off Olivia. When he looked back, her bra was hanging from her fingertips. Olivia stood before him, breasts bared, her nipples crying out for his tongue to taste them. 

Dropping her bra to the floor, Olivia stood watching James as he dropped his boxers. His erection, clearly happy to be near her and free of its confines, stood hard, long and thick. Grinning at James, she knew she was going to be thoroughly pounded tonight and she couldn’t wait!

James gently cupped her breasts in his large hands, then began caressing them, thumbing each nipple. 

“I’m hoping some day you’ll let me put my cock between these beauties and let me fuck them!” 

When his mouth started sucking on her right nipple and his hand was playing with the left, Olivia couldn’t help but close her eyes. She brought her hands to clasp James' head to her, sighing and moaning in pleasure. 

“Someday, James, I'll let you, but right now I need my knickers off, us both lubed up, on the bed and your cock in my cunny.”

He had moved to her left nipple, loving it with the same attention he’d given her right, when she felt him chuckle. “Yes Ma'am!”

Kissing each nipple, then her lips, Olivia watched as James moved her to sit on the side of the bed again and knelt before her. 

“I quite like you down there, 007,” she said huskily. James unsnapped her suspenders and grinned at her.

“I plan on spending quite a bit of time down here.”   
When he licked his lips, she felt the internal muscles of her core clench. Before she knew it, he had removed her left stocking and was slowly rolling down her right. When he got to her tattoo, he kissed it, then rolled the stocking off completely.

James asked her to stand. Feeling rather shaky, she held onto his smooth broad shoulders. He slowly removed her suspender belt and her knickers followed. Once they were off and she was completely naked, his head moved forward, and his face was in her curls. 

“God, your cunny smells fucking amazing.”   
Moaning, Olivia looked down at him as he looked up. They were both panting, eyes filled with arousal.

“James...lube!” Kissing her mound, James stood and gave Olivia a questioning look. 

“Top drawer.” She nodded to her bedside cabinet, as she pulled back her duvet and climbed into bed. She lay on her back watching him coat his cock with the lube she’d recently purchased. 

Just as he was his coating his fingers to ready Olivia, James gave a startled chuckle. 

“It’s getting warm!” He looked at her, surprised.

“For our pleasure!” She gave him a wicked grin, grabbed his hand covered in lube and guided him to her cunt. When he touched her cunny, Olivia moaned loudly. Her moaning got louder as he stroked his fingers along her engorged slit and when his fingers entered her, preparing her for his cock.

“You are so beautiful Olivia.”  
Olivia could feel herself blush. “It’s been awhile since anyone other than myself has touched me quite so intimately,” she admitted shyly, her hips rocking against his hand.

James bent to kiss her. It was an onslaught to the senses; she would love to get used to. When he pulled back to look at her he spoke softly. “I don’t think I can go slow.”

“Good, because this time I need you hard and fast!”   
Both moaning when he removed his fingers, James climbed onto the bed and once again found himself cradled between Olivia’s thighs. This time nothing between them, just skin on skin.

James took his cock in hand and guided it to Olivia’s entrance. She could feel the blunt tip of his cock nudge at her opening. 

Eyes locked on each other.   
“Ready?” he asked softly.   
Olivia nodded.   
Soon they were panting and groaning. Eyes still on each other, his cock slowly moving inside her. She could tell by the rigidness of his body, that he was trying to go slow to allow her body to become accustomed to his length. When he was fully seated within her, their chests heaving, their eyes closed, foreheads together.   
“James...”   
Eyes still closed. “Yes?”   
“You’re good to go!”   
They were frenzied from that point on, mouths open and kissing, tongues tangling, hands seemed to be everywhere, and cock was thrusting hard and fast into her cunt. It was loud, messy, hot and sweaty. Words like ‘love’, ‘harder’, ‘tight’ and 'fuck' hung in the air between them.

When James told Olivia how good her cunny felt around his cock, Olivia felt her orgasm rock through her body. She shouted his name when she climaxed again, his hips thrusting and his mouth tugging on her nipple. 

Trying to focus on James, Olivia began to laugh in utter delight. She then pulled his body down on hers, wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his ear. 

“James.” He was still thrusting into her and she could tell he was close. “You’re going to cum in my cunny, love, and next time I’m going to ride your cock and let my tits bounce in your face.”   
That’s all it took. His body, thrusting, jerking and stiffening, he emptied himself inside her.   
She soon realised he was speaking by her ear. “Love you, love you.”   
Smiling against the side of his face, James looked at her, loving the happiness on her face.

“James Bond...you were definitely worth the wait!”   
He kissed her. “And you, my love, my Olivia, are well worth getting a tattoo for!”   
Both laughing, James rolled them to lay on their sides facing each other, still joined.   
Bringing her hand to caress his face, she asked, “Will you stay?”   
James took her hand in his and kissed her palm. “I’m not going anywhere, Olivia,” 

Smiling, Olivia closed her eyes, then groaned in disappointment when his now flaccid, but no less impressive cock, slipped from her body. James lay on his back, allowing Olivia to rest her head on his chest. Feeling very content, Olivia could soon feel herself drifting to sleep when she heard James speak. 

“Get plenty rest, love...” She kissed his chest in reply. “... you’re going to need it to ride me later.”  
Olivia couldn’t help but laugh at that. The last thing she remembered as sleep took her, was James kissing the top of her head, sleepily telling her, “I love you”


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very huge thank you to [ tayryn ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn%22) for her support, kind words and her fantastic ability to beta 😘 it would appear I'm shit with punctuation, but all chapter's have now been betaed and edited

One week later.

Olivia lay on the bed, feeling very sated as she watched James wander naked to the bathroom. She smiled broadly when her gaze focussed on the new addition on his gorgeous arse. She couldn’t help laughing to herself when she decided what his tattoo should be.

Olivia had decided on James’ tattoo the day before his appointment at the tattoo parlour. She’d called Brian (a huge hulk of a man, covered in tattoos but so gentle and devoted to his petite wife Molly, who also worked at the parlour), with what she wanted for James. It was to be a surprise though; he wasn’t to know what it was until it was finished. Brian had laughed at that, but made sure James was aware of that. 

“He is! He knows he’ll be rewarded later.” Both now laughing, Olivia had promised to text Brian the exact image when she ended the call. 

After that, she finished pampering herself for her dinner date with James. It had been a wonderful evening. They’d ate well, shared dessert and had a glass or two of champagne before he'd brought her home and thoroughly fucked her, bent over the kitchen table.

“What are you grinning about?” James had come out of the bathroom and was watching her as she’d recalled the week’s earlier activities. 

“You...” James smiled. “And your tattoo.” She laughed when he grumbled about it. 

“You are a wicked woman, Olivia Mansfield!” James walked over to the full-length mirror, turned his back to it and looked over his shoulder at the new tattoo now gracing his top left bum cheek. 

Olivia climbed out of bed to stand gloriously naked beside him. “And that’s why you love me, James!” He laughed and pulled her to him.

“Very true... and every time I see it, I will be reminded of you!” He was smirking. Tapping his left bum cheek and feigning a scowl, Olivia kissed his chest. 

“I refuse to take that in any way but a compliment! Should anyone else see it, you’ll be reminded that your arse belongs to me!” 

Laughing loudly, but not denying her statement. James turned once more with the tattoo. 

There on his left cheek, was his new tattoo, a British Bulldog! As far as he and Olivia were concerned, it practically screamed that she belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to kudos or leave a comment or even both 😁 they're good for my soul x


End file.
